Generally, a touch screen panel may be classified into the following types according to a detection manner of signal. That is, there are a resistive type detecting a position pressed by pressure in a state where a DC voltage is applied through a change in a current or voltage value, a capacitive type using capacitance coupling in a state where a AC voltage is applied, an electromagnetic type detecting a selected position in a state where a magnetic field is applied as a change in voltage, and the like.
In accordance with the recent increase in demand for a large-sized touch screen panel, a technology of reducing resistance of an electrode and implementing an enlarged touch screen panel having excellent visibility needs to be developed.